


Chu!

by eunbeanie



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Where the nikkimi fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeanie/pseuds/eunbeanie
Summary: She did it.She finally did it.She kissed Kimi.





	Chu!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bigpaw).



> For bigpaw on tumblr as part of Secret Nikki. Posted here because there is a lack of Nikkimi content on here and we need to fix that. Enjoy!

She did it.

After weeks of gathering up courage, fantasizing about the moment, and that one _particularly_ embarrassing practice session with Momo, she finally did it.

_Chu!_

Kimi froze.

“Uh…uhm…”

Her hand slowly went up to her lips, as if to confirm if what she thought just happened really, well, _happened_?

As the seconds went by, Nikki was starting to feel more and more foolish. What was she thinking?! Here was this amazing designer (not just any amazing designer either: the heir to the Apple Federal Apparel Group!) who took Nikki under her wing to help her grow as a stylist, and here she was kissing her out of nowhere! She wasn’t sure if Kimi even swung that way, let alone if she felt the same as her.

More time passed. Too much time without a single word from either of them. This was bad. She had to say something. Apologise. Explain. Laugh it off. Anything-!

“Kimi-”

“Nikki-”

Crap. They spoke up at the same time. Great job Nikki. Nice and smooth.

“Ah… sorry! Please continue…” The floor became really interesting all of a sudden. Nikki wondered where in Miraland Kimi found such lovely flooring. Gold damask flowers amidst a sea of lilac…

A soft cough from Kimi brought her back to the real world. “Its quite alright. You spoke first.”

Was it just Nikki, or did Kimi sound a bit more timid than usual?

“Uhm…” This was it. Now or never.

“Sorry… It’s just that I… I really… I really…”

Nikki was terrified. Her heart was racing. She could feel the warmth radiating from her cheeks. She was fidgeting with her bracelet, trying to figure out how best to convey her feelings.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn’t hear Kimi’s sigh. She couldn’t see Kimi sit up from her fancy office chair, nor could she hear the clack of her heels as she hesitantly walked towards Nikki. She definitely couldn’t see the light dusting of pink on Kimi’s cheeks.

So when she felt soft lips on hers, she was caught by surprise.

The kiss ended as soon as it began. Kimi looked up at her, a light dusting of pink on her face. She had a small smile on her face.

“Me too. I like you too Nikki.”

Just those words filled Nikki’s heart with joy. Her face slowly broke out into a wide grin.

She wrapped her arms around Kimi’s waist to pull her closer and leaned down to kiss her again. Kimi responded by wrapping her arms around her neck.

This one was longer, more intimate, and it left them feeling breathless and wanting more.

The room was silent save for their heavy breathing.

“So… are we dating?” Nikki asked.

Kimi let out a soft chuckle. “I guess we are.”

They both gazed into each others eyes, savouring the moment before they would have to part.


End file.
